


Tighten Up

by Belle86



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Alternate Universe - Strip Club, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Touch of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle86/pseuds/Belle86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ups and downs (and upside-downs) of stripping at The Shatterdome and sleeping with the hot older bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighten Up

"Alright everyone give it up for my girl, my favorite bitch, the fiercest muhzafucka in this place, Gipsy Daaaanger!"

Mako rolled her eyes at Sasha's introduction for her, but shoved the dark green curtains aside as the Black Keys pounded out from the sound system and strode out onto the main stage, with it's floor shaped like a sword, jutting out into the audience. 

The audience that she couldn't properly see, but as she reached the shining silver pole at the end, the blue of her bikini reflecting off of it, like the streaks in her hair, there was one person that she could see, clear as day. 

Past the crowd of horny businessmen, sweaty regulars, and overly giggly sorority girls, she had a perfect view of him behind the bar that ran along the back of the club.  Broad shoulders underneath the not-quite-white-anymore henley he wore and close-cropped hair, gleaming red under the lights around the dark mahogany bar. 

She gripped the pole and pulled herself up to spin in a wide circle, twisting into a smaller circle as she turned and hooked her legs around the gleaming metal. The moves came easily and instinctively, her body twisting and arching and gyrating to the thumping bass line of the remixed rock song Sasha had cued up for her, but she knew he was watching. 

He always watched her. 

He'd watched her from the first night he started behind the bar. Not that she was surprised, she was used to being watched, but unlike the ones who came before him, he met her eyes when she sat down for her shift drink. Asked her name, remembered it. Didn't look disappointed to see her out of her heavy eye makeup and wearing street clothes. 

Pentecost hadn't kept the others. He had no tolerance for bartenders who leered at his dancers. People paid to leer at The Shatterdome, they didn't get paid to leer. 

But he didn’t leer. Just looked.

So she spun, and she twisted, and she slid down to press her ass to her heels, knees spread wide, with her back arched and her hands above her, all the while making sure she faced the back of the club. Faced him.

Five hours and a thick stack of tips later, Mako slid onto a stool at the bar, smiling when he looked up at her from where he'd been cleaning the bottles off in the speed rack.

"The usual, please, Hercules," she smirked as he rolled his eyes at her rhyme, he poured her her usual vodka club with a splash of cranberry - heavy on the vodka, as usual. 

He slid it across the bar to her, leaning on the dark wood with his forearms, "lovely set you did tonight."

She took a sip and cocked her head at him, "you do know that you're supposed to be serving drinks, not ogling the dancers."

"I'm a talented man Miss Mori, I can do both," he picked up a rag and went back to wiping off bottles, "besides, I only ogle you," he finished with a wink. 

Mako rolled her eyes and took another sip, relishing the twinge the vodka sent into her jaw. Smooth, though - he'd given her the good stuff, "well I'm going to get cleaned up. This will be nice to have in the shower," she picked up the drink and stepped down off the stool. 

" ’s why I put it in a plastic cup.  I'll see you later?"

"You'll be the one with the keys?" She asked, taking slow steps backward and sipping her drink. 

He grinned at her, "as always."

She spun around on her heel and walked back toward the private area where the employee locker rooms were, maybe putting a little extra swish in her step, ignoring the last lingering customers, knowing Herc was still watching. 

After showering and changing back into her street clothes, navy cargo pants tucked into boots, leather jacket and a white tank, her bra stuffed in her bag, because fuck that, Mako made her way out to the parking lot. A few yards away from the entrance was Herc, his back to her, his own worn leather jacket on over his henley, a couple girls that looked like they were from the local college obviously flirting with him. 

She rolled her eyes and walked over to them, sliding in next to Herc's left side and dropping an arm around his lower back, "hi girls, how's your night going?" There were entirely too many teeth in the smile she gave them.

The one with the blonde curls and too much frosted eyeshadow glanced at her friend and then smiled at Mako hesitantly, “it’s fine…”

“Okay, great,” she turned her face up to Herc, “you read to go, babe?”

Herc nodded and rested a hand between her shoulders, “sure, let’s head out. ’Night, ladies,” he gave a small wave to the pair before turning himself and Mako around, heading toward where his bike was parked.

Mako turned her head to look back at the girls over her shoulder and dropped her hand down to squeeze Herc’s ass through his jeans, smiling when the greasy, moon-faced one of them looked disgusted and indignant.

“And just who’s benefit was that for?” Herc asked as they made their way through the parking lot, “you know those girls come in here all the time.”

“Oh do they?”

“They do indeed. They come to see the Beckets, they order easy drinks, and they tip entirely too much on them,” he moved his hand up to toy with the still-damp ends of her hair, “and you know how far a little bit of flirting goes in this business.”

Mako shrugged and hooked two fingers into his back pocket, “well maybe they’ll be inspired to tip harder and try to steal you away from your slutty stripper girlfriend.”

He laughed, “then you should flirt with me more often, they can pay for that trip to Fiji we’re always talking about,” they reached the motorcycle and he held out the spare helmet, “come on, pretty girl, buckle up.”

Mako pulled the helmet over her head and buckled the strap. She swung one leg over the back of the bike and settled in against Herc’s back, sliding both arms around his waist.

As the engine roared to life beneath them and they pulled out of the parking lot, she laid the side of her face between his shoulders and as the wind whipped over them, she let her thoughts drift to the first time she’d been on the back of his bike.

Herc had been working at The Shatterdome for a couple of months, always remembered her drink, always been perfectly nice, never outright hit on her, and she quickly began to hear that gravelly Australian rumble in her head when she took her vibrator out for a spin, alone in her bed at night.

After a few weeks of chatting and flirting, Mako had cornered him in the back office and kissed him, up against the desk, one hand reaching up to scratch her nails through the short hair at the nape of his neck, the other fisting in his soft, worn henley.

He kissed her back, hard and deep, and gripped her hair by the root at the back of her head to pull her head back to appraise her.

“So this is really a good idea, Miss Mori? You think so?” He asked her.

She held his eyes and gripped his shirt harder, “I know so.”

He tilted his head slightly, keeping his gaze level for just a long enough moment that Mako had started to think she’d miscalculated, before bringing their mouths crashing back together and hauling her up against his hard, muscled chest and turning them around.

He’d fucked her up against the desk that night, and several nights after that. 

Until one night he found her in the employee locker room at the start of their shifts, pressed her back against her cold metal locker, and told her that they weren’t going to fuck in the office tonight, and possibly never again. 

She glared at him before he continued to tell her that instead, she was going to ride home with him to his place, and he was going to lay her down, spread her out, and fuck her good and right. When she said she had no interest in going to a second location for a quickie, he just smirked at her and left.

He’d given her that same smirk when she’d met him at his bike and climbed on without a word.

The sun was coming up by the time they were done. Mako didn’t remember passing out from eight levels of being fucked out and exhausted, but when she woke up, it had been to the smell of fresh coffee and french toast. It didn’t take long after that for Raleigh and Yancy to start making fun of her for being their ‘ghost roommate’.

She was brought back to the present as they pulled up Herc’s driveway. Mako let out a contented hum and ran her hands up from Herc’s waist to scratch lightly at his chest through the soft cotton of his shirt.

Her life was such a cliche sometimes; girl in her early 20’s, with no parents, stripping her way through a mechanical engineering degree and dating the hot, older bartender. Not that she minded most of the time; in fact, she enjoyed the thrill, the physicality, and the easy power that came with bilking men out of their hard-earned money with the sway of her ass and a wink.

Not to mention the whole, graduating college without any student loan debt deal that came along with her current profession. Working at Chili’s didn’t pay the way this did, and really, was it all that different?

And as for dating someone nearly twice her age, what some people would call ‘daddy issues’, she just called good taste. Fuck ‘em.

“So was that something new you picked tonight, or did Sasha surprise you?” Herc pulled his own helmet off and held out his hand to help her off the bike.

Mako climbed down, “a little bit of both - she knows I love the Black Keys and she found a remix that worked for the club, so,” she shrugged and followed Herc up the worn porch steps to his bungalow, the one that was just big enough for one and barely big enough for two.

She walked past him through the front door as he held it open for her, tossing her helmet and jacket onto the sofa in the living room on her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and pushed herself up to sit on the counter next to it, taking a long pull from the pointed sport cap on the bottle while Herc locked and chained the front door, then came to join her in the kitchen.

“Hungry?” He asked, reaching for the refrigerator door when she nodded.

He’d gotten it slightly open before Mako stuck one leg out and kicked the door shut with a booted foot. She cocked her head at his bemused expression.

“But not for anything in there,” she said.

He grinned at her, “oh, you’re not?” 

He knew what she was doing. But playing along was so much more fun.

She hooked her one finger into the collar of his shirt, twisting the worn cotton and pulling him slightly to stand in front of her. “No, I’m not.” She took another swig of the water as his hands slid up the outsides of her thighs, coming to rest at her hips.

Herc watched her swallow, his eyes dark and fixed on her face, “can I get a sip of that?” He held one hand up for the bottle. Mako shrugged and handed it over, coy and nonchalant, almost smug, holding Herc’s gaze as he took a long pull and swallowed it back with an exaggerated hum. The game of who’s-gonna-break-first was always amusing, and she didn’t mind losing, but she did always like to win.

And win, she did, when Herc leaned in to press his mouth to hers, soft, pushing his tongue lightly against her lips until she pressed forward for more, wanting more, wanting everything she knew he’d give her.

Just as she began to sink to the kiss, icy wet cold shot into her chest, soaking her thin white tank and sending her reeling back, as much as she could sitting on the countertop, shrieking from the surprise and the cold.

“Herc!” He stayed in place, the water bottle in one hand and his other still planted firmly on her hip, devilish grin painting his face.

“That’s for scaring away my customers. And…” he moved the hand on her hip over to tug the hem of her shirt down, pulling the wet cotton tight over her breasts, “for wearing something that was already so bloody see-through, I had to finish the job - does this even qualify as a shirt?”

Mako stuck out her bottom lip in a mock-pout. He was right, the top was beyond sheer, and that may or may not have been why she'd brought it to wear home tonight. Still, blasting her with icy cold water was just unfair.

“I was drinking that, you know,” she said, holding a hand out to take the bottle back from him.

He feigned an apologetic expression. “Well, serves you right, girl,” he said and handed the bottle back over.

He pressed a quick kiss to Mako’s neck as she took a sip, then another and another up to her jaw and finally capturing her lips again with his own.

She leaned into it like she meant it, running her free hand across his shoulders to toy with the collar, pressing her fingertips against the warm skin of his neck, moaning lightly into his mouth as he deepened the kiss.

Hooking her legs around his hips, in one swift motion she pulled the collar of his shirt back and squeezed almost the rest of the water bottle out down his back, laughing loudly when he cursed and tried to pull back. He couldn’t, though - never underestimate the strength of a stripper’s legs.

_“Shit!! Mako!”_

He reached back to pull the wet shirt away from his back and tried to grab the bottle from her, laughing when she played keep-away, “oh, come on, you fucker!”

They half-wrestled for it, Mako giggling and flailing wildly, Herc trying to grab the offending object from her while she tried to hold it up and back away from his reach, both of them diving back and forth before Herc anticipated which way she was going to lean - and really, how many ways did she have to go? - and closed both hands around the one she held the bottle with, the last bit of cold water sloshing about in the bottom.

“Herc, let it go!”

“Am I stupid? You’re just going to dump the rest down my back!”

“You started it!”

“And I’ll finish it.”

Their eyes locked in a staring contest for the long moment, until Mako leaned forward and dropped her head to the side to brush her lower lip against the top of the bottle. 

She looked up at Herc, all doe-eyes and innocence.

“But what if I finished it?”

His eyes tracked the tip of her tongue as she dragged it slowly across her lip, “I’m just so thirsty…”

Slowly, almost cautiously, he let go of the bottle, running both hands up her arms and down her sides, rubbing the knuckles of one hand against her ribs.

She drank down the last mouthful or two while he watched, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked the liquid down, then held up the empty plastic and raised her eyebrows to emphasize that there was no more opportunity for her to douse him and dropped the bottle into the sink next to her.

“Damn straight,” he said, then shivered at the wet cold at his back, and pulled his shirt up and off. It hit the floor with a wet smack.

Mako reached for the hem of her tank to do the same. Herc grabbed her wrists to stop her, making a tsk-ing sound behind his teeth and shaking his head.

“What?” She asked, “it’s cold!”

“I know,” he said, his voice low, eyes darkening with lust as he let go of her wrists and ran his fingertips down the wet cloth over her nipples, which were hard and taught from the cold, twin dark circles under the sheer-wet of her tank.

She let out a breath and dropped her head back, arching into his touch as he pinched and rolled the stiff, sensitive peaks with his fingers, shivering when droplets of the cold water squeezed out from the fabric and dropped onto her stomach.

Herc pulled her forward and twisted, swallowing down her cry as he found her mouth again, kissing her, deep and devouring. He pinched and pulled and twisted her nipples until she was whimpering into his mouth from the sparks it sent from her chest straight to the throbbing heat between her thighs.

“Herc... _please_!”

He held both nipples between his thumbs and the knuckles of his forefingers, pressing down almost painfully hard until she squirmed and panted, kicking the cabinet beneath her and digging her fingertips into the hard, curved muscle of his shoulders. 

He let go with a tug and then yanked her top off over her head, tossing it onto the counter beside them before he palmed the underside of her breasts and pulled one cold nipple into his hot, hot mouth.

Gasping at the contrast, she moaned loudly and leaned forward into the searing wet heat of his mouth as he flicked the stiffened tip of his tongue against the hardened flesh of her nipple, sucking at it lightly and gently dug his teeth into the edge of her areola.

He pulled back from her breast with a loud smacking sound to switch to the other, making Mako shiver at the fresh wave of sensation of heat on the still-cold flesh while he plumped both of her firm, round tits in his hands, his fingertips cold, but his mouth hot.

Mako squirmed where she sat on the countertop, the wetness between her thighs dampening her panties and slicking her folds that felt flushed and plump with arousal.

“Want ahh- want more,” she said, pawing at the worn button fly of his jeans, “want more now.”

“Well if you insist,” and with that he quickly picked her up, propping her up on one shoulder and turned around towards the bedroom, letting her torso dangle down his back. He held her legs with one thick, strong arm and unlaced her boots with his free hand. 

Mako squealed and half-heartedly tried to wriggle out of his grasp, finally just giving up and shoving both hands down the back of his jeans to squeeze the muscled globes of his ass with a playful growl.

He dropped her down on the end of the bed, his hands immediately running both broad, lightly callused palms down her sides. He hooked two fingers into the waistband of her pants and tugged, “get these off - elbows and knees,” he said, making a twirling motion in the air with an index finger and then leaned down to shuck his trousers and boots the rest of the way off.

Only good things could ever come when he gave her an order like that. He had a plan. And his plans always meant wonderful things for her; hot, dirty things.

Mako shot him a smirk and did as she was told, excitedly flipping over on the bed and propping herself up on all fours, arching her back and slowly swaying her ass in the air. 

“Is this good for you, daddy?” Her tone was deliberately teasing, she turned her head to give him a coy look over her shoulder.

He ran both hands up the outsides of her thighs to palm her buttocks, holding her still, “very good for me, baby,” his voice was rough and deep, like it always was, but better somehow.

“You know, one day I’m gonna mark all this up, pretty girl,” he laid a light smack on one ass cheek and rubbed his palm into the flesh, “make sure this ass looks like I’ve spanked it for days, maybe bite all up these tight little thighs,” Mako shivered as he lightly trailed his fingertips along the insides of her thighs.

She stretched both arms above her head and rocked her hips slightly from side to side, “so what’s stopping you?”

He laughed and gave her a smile that almost reached wistful, “not sure your customers would like that very much.”

He was right. A hickey or a bite mark were easily covered, but the same couldn’t be said for an ass full of bruises. 

“Someday, though,” she said.

She meant it. Someday. Someday soon, when she didn’t take her clothes off on stage to pay tuition fees. She tilted her head and let her eyes run over the faint red scratches that still showed on his sides right now, curving down over his ribs, and the greenish-yellow crescent on his shoulder in the shape of her teeth.

Someday she could walk around with his marks on her skin, the way he walked around with hers.

He caught her eyes as they trailed up the lines on his torso, leaning in to give her a quick, hard kiss on the mouth, then moving down her spine, pressing hot, wet impressions down her spine, pulling away when he reached her tailbone.

A hot puff of breath at the back of one knee was all the warning she got before his tongue dragged up the inside of her thigh, tendons pulled taut with anticipation, up through her wet folds and then through the hot crack of her ass.

Mako clenched her hands in the sheets as the stiff tip of muscle flicked on her rim on its way up. She moaned when he moved back down to circle the puckered flesh.

Her back arched further and she moaned loudly when he stayed put, latching his mouth onto the whorl and giving it all the attention he was humanly capable of. The wet heat of his tongue circled and lapped and licked, wearing down any sense of bravado and coyness that Mako had left.

All she could do was babble out nonsense and hope it sounded encouraging. The “mmm...ahh…I...god,shit….more, _fuck_ ” sounded beyond stupid and inadequate to her ears, but when one of Herc’s hands slid from her ass to rub the pad of his thumb against her swollen clit, she stopped caring so much about how she sounded.

Sparking heat shot up from her belly, up her spine and back into her cunt as he worked the two most sensitive places on her body at once. Distantly, Mako registered the blunt end of two fingertips circling her where she was dripping with arousal, teasing the edge of her entrance.

His lips, thumb, and fingertips left her suddenly. Mako made a noise of protest and twisted her head up and back to look over her shoulder. She was greeted with the sight of Herc sucking the middle and ring fingers on his left hand into his mouth, giving her a wink as her eyes found his.

His right hand rubbed circles into her hip as he leaned back in, and then the hot, wet pressure of Herc’s mouth was back on the ring of muscle between her cheeks. She moaned as the two now spit-slick fingers of his other hand slid up through her folds and turned, then pushed into her entrance and curled downward to find the rough patch in the front of her walls that made her lose both control and higher brain functions.

His thumb again found her clit and began to slide forward and back, keeping rhythm with the pulsing press of the digits inside her. Mako tried to bite back the loud whine that worked its way up from her lungs but when he began to lightly suck on her asshole in pulses that kept time with his hand, she gave up and let the sounds fall from her, not caring how she sounded or who the fuck could hear it.

Pure pleasure coursed through her, sharp and hot, making her limbs tremble and primal whines and groans spill from her lips. Every muscle in her body tensed and shook; her arms gave out on her, forcing her down to the elbows. She buried her face in her forearms and the bedspread below her and let loose a stream of what could have been sobs.

“Please, please _god_ Herc, don’t stop, pleaseplease Herc, Herc _please_ ,” the words came out in heaves and pants, her fingers gripping the sheets so hard she wouldn’t be surprised if they ripped. “Yes, yes, god _fuck!”_

Her thighs trembled as the pressure hooked in her gut and she came with a shout, her cunt clenching around Herc’s fingers. He laid a couple more heavy, wet licks along her exposed crack, then pulled back to watch her pant and struggle to hold herself up. 

Staying close, he gripped one of her ass cheeks in a broad hand, plumping the creamy, soft cheek with his fingers. He dug a quick bite into the firm flesh in his hold and released it with a grunt, then laid one firm slap to it that stung just enough.

Mako half rolled-half fell over onto her side, panting through the lingering flashes of her orgasm, the world wonderfully fuzzy. She didn’t even register Herc’s arms worming back underneath her knees and shoulders until she was floating, being carried like a goddamn princess towards the head of the bed. 

After propping her up against the pillows, he climbed onto the bed after her and nudged her legs to hook around his hips. Her back pressed up against padded upholstery and she looped her arms around Herc’s neck as he crowded her up against the headboard.

He settled her thighs to brace against his and ran both broad, rough palms up her sides, gripping her breasts and massaging them firmly, giving her nipples a quick tug.

“How’re you doin’ there, love?” He dropped his head down to kiss up her neck, the scratch of his stubble sending heat to pool in her belly once again.

“Hmm, good, so good,” she hummed.

She watched as Herc palmed his erection, thick and flushed a dark red, then pressed himself closer against her, the base of his cock flush against her mound.

“Look how far inside you this is gonna go, pretty girl,” he said, tapping his hard length against her abdomen, his fingertips at the thick base, the flared head leaving glistening smears of precome around her navel.

The day might come when Mako would get tired of him teasing her for being an unrepentant size queen.

Today was not that day.

She moaned and looked up to meet his eyes again, “so what are you waiting for?”

He just raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his hips back to line up his cockhead with her entrance and pushed into her, slow and unyielding, her wet cunt hungrily pulling him in as deep as possible.

When he was seated in her to the hilt he captured her mouth with his, his tongue flicking against her lower lip. Mako sucked his tongue between her lips, moaning as the taste of her sparked across her tongue, sharp and dark.

He rocked into her, long and slow and deep, her walls clinging to his cock as he pulled nearly all the way out and shoved back in fully, all of it a hard, wet, torturous grind that stoked a new fire in her belly and drove her crazy.

“That all you got, _Hercules?_ ” The words may have had more impact if she’d been capable of putting any force being them, but no matter.

Herc just grinned at her, then readjusted his grip on her thighs, moving his hands to press behind her knees, then pushed her legs up and back, folding her in half. She moaned loudly at the sensation, his cock now almost impossibly huge inside of her, almost too big, splitting her in half and forcing the air out of her lungs.

He gave her a moment to adjust, then once again slowly pulled out of her until just the flared head remained inside her, then split her in half again.

She gasped in a breath as he thrust in, her eyes tightly shut and her mouth hanging open.

“You alright, baby? Too much?”

Mako shook her head and opened her eyes to meet his.

“Harder,” she said.

“That’s my good girl,” he said and Mako’s hands flew back to grip the headboard as he slammed up into her so hard and deep she swore she could feel it in her fucking eyeballs.

“Yes! Ahh, fuck…. Just, fuck, just like that,” she panted out.

He thrust up again and again, setting a steady, pounding rhythm that barely gave her time to catch her breath but still feel every ounce of force behind his hips.

“So fucking tight, baby,” he growled against her lips, capturing them in a biting, sucking kiss, both of them grunting into it as he continued to drive into her.

She moaned in response, unable to move, trapped in his grip against the upholstered headboard. Like a living fuckdoll for him to punish with his cock.

That fantastically dirty thought sent a shiver down her spine as her second orgasm built, steady and insistent, electricity crackling up through her guts with every powerful thrust.

She pushed one hand around the grip the back of his neck, her nails scraping through the short ginger hair, her other sliding down her abdomen to circle the pad of her middle finger against her clit.

When Herc broke the kiss to look down to where she was touching herself, Mako leaned forward to scrape her teeth up the shell of his ear and let out a steady stream of filth as she got closer and closer to the edge.

“Ruin me, baby, come on, please, it’s yours, baby, my tight little pussy, it’s all yours, fuck _fuck_ make me yours, make it so I can’t walk tomorrow without thinking of you. Fuck me so I can’t even breathe without thinking...about...your fucking… _cock_ god, Herc, please, fuck, fuck, ah--”

He slammed up into her once, twice more before her orgasm ripped through her, her eyes screwing shut and a loud, guttural groan tearing out of her chest.

She panted out high-pitched, shallow breaths as she rode out the aftershocks, Herc continuing to thrust into her, quicker but not as deep as before.

Weakly holding on to his shoulders, her face buried in his neck, she urged him on with breathy whispers until his rhythm faltered and he came with a shout, wet heat pulsing into her.

He caught his breath for a minute and let her legs drop back down around his hips. Tipping them back and to the side so that they could sprawl out on the bed, he hummed and toyed with Mako’s hair as she cuddled into his side.

Sleep tugged at her, the sweet siren song of deep unconsciousness. She managed to swim up through the heavy fog - waking up in the morning would be very unpleasant if they fell asleep right where they were.

She patted Herc’s chest with an orgasm-weak hand, “c’mon, gotta clean up.”

Herc just grunted.

“Come on,” she gave his shoulder a flat-palmed tap that would have been a hard smack if she had any strength left in her limbs, “‘I’ll wash your back.”

Another grunt, longer this time.

Mako managed to shuffle up onto her hands and knees, grasped both hands around Herc’s forearm and tugged to pull him up. Her plan fell apart as she discovered that her knees currently had the tensile strength of mashed potatoes and she tumbled forward onto his chest with a giddy laugh.

“Oh, alright, alright,” he said with mock indignation before shuffling them both off the bed and into the bathroom, handing her her toothbrush after snagging his own.

They lazily brushed their teeth, grinning dopily at each other in the mirror.

Herc spat his foam into the sink, then turned to fiddle with the shower taps. Mako sat down to relieve herself while his back was turned.

Finishing up and standing to spit out her own toothpaste, she crossed to the shower stall, passing Herc as he held the door open for her and giggling when he gave her ass a light smack as she passed him.

The shower felt fucking good. 

Even though she’d showered after her shift, the locker room shower was nothing compared to the rain fall shower head that Herc had spent an entire afternoon installing while she’d propped herself up on the sink, drinking beer and making filthy comments about shower sex. Once he was finished, the first thing Herc had done was throw her in and fucking drill her into the wall while their new shower head sent hot water coursing down their bodies.

“Jesus, Mako, I’m fuckin’ ripe,” he said, catching a whiff of himself as he raised his arms to rub the shampoo into his hair, “you could’ve said something, I would’ve showered when we got home.”

Mako just shrugged, running her palms down his chest, following the suds tracking down the planes of muscle, “I spend all night choking on AXE body spray and drug store cologne, I like to smell a real man when he’s fucking me.”

He gave her a lazy grin. “Well, when you put it like that.”

They fell into an easy silence, quickly scrubbing down before taking a few long minutes to relax in the steam, the hot water pounding a long night’s work out of their aching muscles.

When they started to drowse on their feet, Herc reached behind him, shutting off the water and pushing the door open. Mako shivered at the shock of the cold air, but quickly snatched their towels from the rack, handing Herc’s back to him and toweling off quickly.

“So we’re both off tomorrow, yeah?” Herc asked as they made their way back into the bedroom. 

Mako pulled on one of his old, worn t-shirts she loved sleeping in as he double-checked that the black-out shades were pulled all the way down.

She settled into the pillows and let out a contented sigh, “we are indeed.”

“Perfect,” he said, climbing into the bed next to her and reaching under the covers to pull one of her legs over his lap, firmly kneading and massaging her sore calves and thighs, “I heard about this place downtown, some little indie bookstore or whatever - supposed to be full of all kinds of rare and crazy shit, sounded like something you’d like.”

Mako hummed, both at the suggestion of rare, crazy, indie book shopping and at the blissful fucking leg massage that felt too fucking good for fucking words after seven hours of dancing and strutting around in eight-inch platform heels.

He switched to the other leg and continued, “plus it’s a few blocks from that brunch place we like.”

“The one with the crab and avocado omelets?”

“That’s the one; figured we’d make an afternoon of it. Sound good?”

She stretched out like a cat as he finished with her other leg, arching her back until it popped, then letting out a loud breath as she dropped back down to the soft sheets, quickly giving in to exhaustion; feeling wonderfully sore, satiated, and home.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> For your listening pleasure, the song Mako dances to at the beginning is Your Touch by The Black Keys. Or at least a club remix that I'm not 100% sure exists, but whatever.
> 
> The 'muhzafucka' came from a Russian girl I used to wait tables with, it was how she described all her jackass tables, she was awesome.


End file.
